REvolve
by Belah
Summary: I could feel it, feel the strings between us slowly being cut one by one… Suddenly it was over, there was nothing left…


**Title:** R-Evolve  
**Author:** Belah  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Verse:** Demon!Verse  
**Word Count:** 1,326  
**Summary:** _I could feel it, feel the strings between us slowly being cut one by one… Suddenly it was over, there was nothing left… _  
**Notes/Warnings:** Darker side of SearsWinchesters…

Sam's voice echoed in my ears, my head spinning as I forced my eyes open. "Dean, damnit! Dean."

"Sammy?" I forced past my lips. My skull felt like it was cracked open and pooling blood and I couldn't remember what had happened.

Sam's eyes pooled black and his head dropped back as he chanted something in Latin. Or at least I thought it was Latin, I couldn't be too sure—I could only hear every few syllables.

I strained to look past Sam, to see where we were. A gaping hole, the Impala in the middle, stood where the building's wall had once been. I could see several people walking through the opening, lining up around Sam and me, chanting in an unfamiliar language. Ellen was there, so was he… He stood in the center, his voice strongest of them all.

_Shit._

I looked back to Sam, watched as his attention shifted from me to the new comers. My vision was beginning to blur around the edges. I strained against the pull of darkness and watched, watched as he used the shards of glass from the Impala's windshield to strike against the Hunters.

The shards were reflected, dropping back to the ground. Their chant grew louder. Sam's head dropped back as he screamed, his fingers convulsing around my shoulders.

"Sam… Sam!" I managed weakly, a rush of adrenaline coursing through me. I could feel it, feel the strings between us slowly being cut one by one.

Suddenly it was over, there was nothing left. Sam was in my arms, chest still and body heavy. He moved closer, his dark hair streaked with gray and I looked up. "Get back."

"Dean, it's over now. You're free—"

My lungs hitched with a breath as I sat upright in the bed, the sheets tangled around my hips. There was a soft groan and a shift beside me. I looked down, letting out a sigh of relief, seeing Sam sprawled under the sheets.

The dream had been so real, I could feel it, feel him slipping away. I rubbed at my face, shifting to lay my body flush with Sam's, groin to ass, my cheek brushing faint stubble against his shoulder blades.

"Dean…?" He turned his head, opening his eyes slowly. "If you wanted to play…"

I shook my head, pressing my lips to his, letting my knees fall to either side as he rolled onto his back. His hands were larger than mine as I wrapped my fingers around his wrists and pinned them together above his head. He didn't fight, just laid complacently as I set my teeth to his throat, all thoughts of tenderness past as my teeth set to his skin feeling it split under the pressure and the warm copper-flavored blood spilling past my lips.

Something changed at the first taste, the hollow feeling I'd had when I woke was gone, replaced with something heavy and hot. It rolled in the pit of my stomach, spread slowly through my veins until my vision darkened and blurred only to come back sharper, crisper than it had ever been. I lifted my head, looking around the room; the shadows were alive, moving around our bed. I sat back on my heels, on Sam's thighs and relinquished my grip on his hands in favor for a new sensation.

"Sam, what…"

He didn't respond, just used my distraction to his advantage and rolled me onto my back. My head hung half off the mattress, the blood rushing to my brain, intensifying the feeling until I felt dizzy.

Sam's fingers were cool against my skin as they traced from my chest to my stomach, moving over my skin as if they were a part of me. I shuddered at the feel, a low sound pouring past my lips as I drew my knee up and arched further off the bed. Sam's lips trailed over my hips, or perhaps it had been his fingers, I couldn't be sure, the feel of his skin on my intoxicating and overwhelming. It'd never felt like this before. I needed more, needed his skin on mine; needed him inside of me, part of me.

I reached blindly for Sam, groaning when I felt his hair slide like silk between my fingertips. When our eyes met I could feel a tug low in my gut, pulling at my body, forcing me up in a single fluid motion until we sat eye to eye on the mattress.

I sat, chest heaving with breath, watching Sam intently. His breaths came slow and calm, his eyes a perfect pool of black. Leaning forward, I set a hand on either side of his thighs, lips hovering questioningly above his.

I moved closer, the small distance evaporating and I felt a strong jolt course though my body as it pulled my closer, wrapped my arms around his torso. My legs shifted to hook around his waist, our bodies close but not touching. Sam's eyes had closed during the kiss, when they opened they were normal, with a pupil and iris and I smiled. I knew everything was as it should have been with just that small glance and then as suddenly as the color had returned it vanished, swallowed by the darkness.

Sam was dark smiles and white teeth as he pulled my chest to his. I lifted my head, my vision still crisp, could see past the black pools in his eyes and I knew we would never be apart—this, whatever it was, was our bond made flesh, when his lips pressed to mine I knew that we were no longer Sam and Dean but… something more, a sum greater than it's parts and I kissed him then, long and hard, tongues exploring and battling until we were forced to part for breath.

His lips shifted down my throat and his fingers moved from hip to cock, his grip firm as he stroked his fingers up the length and down. A soft groan filled the air and I was panting in his ear, begging him for more, for him to kiss me, touch me… fuck me.

My mind grew fuzzy, head dizzy and spinning when his thumb brushed the tip of my cock. I buried my face into the curve of his neck and moaned, hips thrusting towards his hand, only to gasp as slick fingers pressed against me. Briefly I questioned their slickness but the thought vanished when Sam's fingers pushed slowly inside past the tight ring of muscle, knuckle deep. He pushed further, his fingers stretching and scissoring inside of me. My breaths came out in heaving pants against his throat as I shamelessly arched towards his hand and shifted to press back against his fingers, craving more.

Sam's fingers pulled back, forcing a whimper at the loss. It didn't last long; Sam was pressing hard and ready, his fingers still working my cock at a torturous pace. I drew in a sharp breath, forcing my hips down and dropped my head back to moan. Our bodies moved together, clinging tightly as if we could meld together. I rocked my hips to meet his, gasping and panting until the room began to spin and I could have sworn our bodies became one being. The sensation was enough to drive me over the edge, my teeth setting into Sam's shoulder, biting down to keep from screaming as I came, bringing Sam shortly after me, his muscles spasming with my own as he took our time to learn how to breathe once more.

Sam smiled at me, like a cat that'd caught the canary.

"What?" I croaked, my voice raw from what we'd just done.

"Look…" His thumb and forefinger lightly gripped my jaw, turning my head to face the mirror. I looked just as I had before, except for my eyes. Like Sam's they were black pools, glinting in the darkness of the room. "It's finished now."


End file.
